Harry Potter Character Analysis
by Puja723
Summary: The final Harry Potter movie comes out July 15th. This is just my opinion on my top three favorite Harry Potter characters.


**Harry Potter Character Analysis **

**Author's Note** – I haven't forgotten about my Chrono Trigger fic guys. Yeah I know I should REALLY be working on finishing my Chrono Trigger fic, but unfortunately college is a bitch. With finals and papers, I really don't have that much time to work on the fic as I used to. Also, I have a major writer's block on how to make a spectacular finish to the awesome RPG game considering the final battle is about to begin, the whole issue involving the new DS boss, and the continuity that follows into Chrono Cross. I want to do justice to this awesome game so it may take me a bit longer to update.

:/ Well everyone this is it. As the posters, billboards, and the commercials are telling all us HP fans: IT ALL ENDS HERE. Sucks doesn't it? Ten years of anticipation and curiosity has led us to these few final days of the final Harry Potter movie. The books for certain will definitely last a life time, but the movies will come to a close on July 15th, 2011. No more waiting in lines at crazy hours for a midnight show. No more Hollywood premieres. So until the movie comes out, I will be posting up my opinions on some of my favorite Harry Potter characters on , Deviantart, and Tumblr. You can find my Deviantart and Tumblr on my profile page. So hope you guys find this entertaining and reasonable. Feel free to review/comment :D

**Disclaimer** – Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Merope Guant Riddle <span>**

Out of all of JK Rowling's characters and creations that she has thought up in all seven books, Merope is my favorite character _ever_ in the Harry Potter universe. I know she was only in Half Blood Prince/Book 6 for like all of approximately 20 pages and then she ends up dying because of the repercussions of child birth. So why waste my time on having a vast opinion on a character that only showed up for like 15 minutes of our time. Simply this, to me Merope is the complete opposite of Harry's mom, Lily. Lily is seen as this courageous, beautiful woman who could do no wrong and is always there for her friends and is a loving mother. As for Merope not she has had a horrible childhood and she loses the love of her life and her son.

To the reader Merope is supposed to be unattractive and covered in rags. Her father, Marvolo treated her like crap, calling her a Squib, which is equivalent to a calling a muggle born a Mud-blood. Merope's brother, Morfin, didn't give a care about her existence. To him, she was there to feed him and their father or clean up after them. He even detested that she was in love with a muggle. Even Harry felt pity for the woman when he saw her in the memories which Dumbledore had kept over the years.

How Merope overcame her horrible prison family life was almost Gryffindor territory or probably not since she spiked her lover's drink with love potion who was also engaged to another woman at the time. She just wanted to escape the hell hole she was living all her life. Nonetheless to me that took courage. She was able to run away from her abusive family to be with the man she loves. Unfortunately, Tom Riddle saw otherwise after the love potion wore off. It is assumed that Merope stopped using the love potion on Riddle after she was pregnant. She must've thought that if she was carrying his child, he would come to terms and love her.

Again Merope is forced to make a brave and important decision since she is left with an unborn baby and is all alone. Racing through London, while she's pregnant with this baby in her and trying to survive. She gives away the Slytherin locket for 10 galleons - which is probably worth a fortune in the Wizarding World, since it belonged to Salazar Slytherin according to Marvolo. Adrenaline had kept her going until she found a rundown orphanage, which she then gave birth to her son and named him, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Unaware of what her son would be capable of doing and the dark path he chose to lead as Lord Voldemort, Merope had died that night.

Personally, I really think that Merope did not die of childbirth. Yes her giving birth to her son must have been a contributing factor, but I really believe she died of a broken heart. Since the only man she had ever truly loved left her and never gave a second glance or thought about her or his son. As for Voldemort, if he had known that the horcrux ring was a piece of the resurrection stone – one of the deathly hallows – and he and his mother had some what a conversation, I believe that Merope would've been proud that he had kept the Slytherin legacy, but would've been disappointed, hurt, and terrified of ithe type of person he becomes.

I don't know what else to say, except for this is why Merope is my all time favorite Harry Potter character. She took control of her life and just wanted to be free of her family's torment. She just wanted to be loved by someone who she had true feelings for. The only flaw I see in her is that she wasn't confident enough in her appearance that she had to use a love potion to steal some one's affection. Out of the entire Gaunt family, Merope is the most attractive, but she didn't have much confidence in herself to think she was pretty. If Merope were alive, I'm sure she definitely would've raised her son and he wouldn't have been as psychotic. He would still have that hatred for muggles because of daddy-issues, but that would've been it. No seeking immortality or trying to be better than everyone. Merope is an under rated character who needs to up there with Harry, Ron, Hermione and her son.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just a start of my opinionsviews on some of my favorite characters. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll probably be doing my top 3 favorite characters; one for each week until I actually watch the movie, which will be on July 22. Feel free to leave a review :) **


End file.
